The Halloween Party
by CJ Jade
Summary: Part 3 of my Celebration Series. Doctor takes Rose and Jack back to London for Shareen's Halloween Party.


**Author Notes:** As I said in the two last installments Jack is out of character. I never saw him when I wrote the first story and I have only seen one Jack episode and that is The Empty Child. But I still hope you enjoy this series because it written out of fun and no main plot was meant.

**Story was not Beta read, because I don't have a beta reader yet!**

**Pairing:** Nine-Doctor/Rose;  
**Summary:** Halloween time, so the Doctor takes them to a big costume party.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
**Rate:** PG  
**Season:** 1  
**Category:** Fluff  
**Spoilers:** General Stuff

**Series:** Celebration Series

**The Halloween Party**

Rose smooth out the skirt of the dress she was wearing. She was dressed like a singer from the 20's she just hoped the Doctor dressed up. She almost laughed when he came out dressed in scrubs with his toothy grin. Jack walked out a few minutes later dressed in his World War outfit. Hand on her hips she glared at him.

"That's not a costume," Rose told him.

"I don't think anyone would believe you if you told them wore this when I was pretending to be an American Captain," Jack defended.

"Let just go so we can get back," Doctor groaned.

"Shareen is not that bad," Rose laughed.

"No but your mum is," Jack said.

"How many times do I have told you she didn't mean to spill that coffee on you," Rose told him.

Jack gave her the _'I don't believe you'_ look but decided it would be best if he did not say anything. The Doctor opened the door for them as they all went out to the party. They've popped in every few months but Rose decided she might be a year behind but she was at least going to stay to the month. That way she didn't get so confused. And Shareen had invited them all to a Halloween party she and her husband were throwing if they were going to be in London.

Outside their house was decorated prefect for the event. Connor and Shareen had been married for a little over five months. So the Doctor was hoping she would be to into her husband to notice him and Jack. Because like everyone else she had come to hate the Doctor for keeping Rose away from them for a year then taking her away again. He didn't think it was possible but her friends seem to hate him more than Jackie did.

"Rosie," Shareen greeted. "Doctor, Jack how nice of you to come as well."

"Nice costume Doctor," Connor laughed coming up to the door. "But I have to say Jack you really over did yourself."

"This old thing," Jack shrugged.

"Come in everyone was hoping you'd come," Shareen told Rose dragging her off.

The Doctor and Jack followed Connor into the other room. Mickey was there with Trisha talking to Peggy. The Doctor remembered Peggy and by the look on her face she remembered him as well. He wished he did what he did with his other companions; he never took them home to visit. But with Rose it was different and he didn't know why and he wished he did. Mickey excused him self from their circle kissing Trisha on the cheek. Both Mickey and Trisha were dressed like Egyptians—or their attempt to look like them.

"Remind me to take you to Egypt sometime," Doctor told him with a laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Mickey told him serious. "I like my normal everyday life here in the year 2006."

"And you dated Rosie," Jack asked surprised as the Doctor walked off.

"Before he poisoned her mind," Mickey said with a sad sigh.

"Are you sure it was Rose Tyler," Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"She wasn't always the girl you know," Mickey hissed. "There was a time when she was happy here, happy with her job and with the simple life we had. That almost seems like a lifetime ago. It's been 19 months for me but for her it hasn't even been a year."

"Sounds like you never got over it" Jack smirked. "Or Rose for that matter."

The Doctor found Rose in the middle of a group of women she at one time called her friends. She looked so out of place in his mind, she was so different then them but in reality she wasn't that different. She was twenty years old barely out of her teens but she had seen more and done more then anyone in this room would ever do in a life time. And she showed no signs of leaving so who knew what she would see by the time they visit for Christmas.

Rose listened as her friends talked about some new dress they saw, they kept asking her about where she had been. She told them she visit Paris not that ago what she didn't mention was it was in the middle of the hundred year war. She could feel him watching she could almost hear what he was thinking. She looked up to see him watching her she motioned for him to meet her in the hallway.

"I was thinking we could leave in about two hours," Rose told him. "That is after we visit my mum."

"Will Shareen like that," Doctor asked seeing her looking for Rose.

"I promised her I'd spend more time with her when we visit for Christmas," Rose explained.

"Do we really have to stay for nine days," Doctor asked in a whiny voice.

"I promised I'll make it up to you," Rose grinned. "Come on dance with me."

"Rose," Doctor sighed dragging her name out.

"One dance that's all I'm asking," Rose said extending her hand.

Doctor sucked in a breath as he knew that she ha won, she always did. It was one good thing about traveling with the Doctor. She led him to the room where a few couples were dancing. Shareen watched as they waltz to a song she was sure was not meant to be waltz to but they made it look like it was. Shareen did have to admit the Doctor knew how to dance or at least it appeared he did.

Jack watched with a grin near Mickey as Trisha came to join them. He knew they were leaving soon to see Jackie so he left Mickey side. He had seen several ladies he wanted to talk to and a few men. And the truth was he could not see Rose and Mickey together. Rose was like a gust of wind; he learned fast that no one can control Rose. Nor did she like to live life slowly; she loved the adventure so it was hard to imagine the woman Mickey was telling him about.

"I still don't see why she would want him over Mickey," Shareen admitted watching them.

"Why did you pick me," Connor asked his wife. "What was it about me that told you I was the one?"

"I don't know," Shareen told him as she thought about it. "I just had this feeling that you were different, special somehow."

"Maybe Rose has that exact feeling for the Doctor or maybe they are just friends," Conner replied. "No one chooses who they fall for it just happens."

Jackie was cleaning up her flat she had stopped giving out candy to the children a few minutes ago. She used to dress up but since she didn't take Rose out anymore she didn't see a reason. She was going to meet a few of her friends at some party, but that didn't start until nine and that was twenty minutes away. The children were running around finding the last houses before they had to go home. Jackie smiled thinking of Rose when she was younger, then a frown came to her face. She missed her so much and it was times like this she wished the Doctor never came to London at all.

Jack watched with a smile as children ran around in groups with the adults trying to keep up. They began their way up to Jackie's flat but both the Doctor and Jack took their time getting up their. Rose waited for them with that look, the one look that told them she was no pleased. They both pretended not to see it and walked to the door.

Rose was so happy that she was going to get to see her mum. It had only been two months for her but for Jackie it had been close to five, so she knew he would be happy to see her. A few decorations hung outside and she could her Jackie inside cleaning up the mess. Sometimes her mum and her friends got a little carried away. Opening the door she saw her mother fixing her hair which meant she was going out. Jackie looked up ran straight towards Rose hugging her tightly.

"Must you both keep her away so long," Jackie asked not letting her go.

"It's only been a few months," Jack defended.

"To you maybe but to me it's been five long months," Jackie hissed. "And don't even say it phones calls don't make up for this."

"Are you going out," Rose asked seeing her costume.

"Yes April is having her annul party," Jackie explained. "You can't stay long can you?"

"We'll be back on December 24," Doctor told her. "And we won't be leaving until January 2nd."

"Of this year," Jackie asked.

"Yes of this year," Doctor told her annoyed.

Rose and Jack started to laugh but quickly stopped when they got a dirty look for Jackie. After ten more minutes Jackie finally let Rose go and headed towards her party. Taking her Rose's hand the Doctor led her and Jack towards the Tardis. Mickey watched from afar with Jackie as Rose went back to her life as a time traveler. Sometimes Jackie hated the Doctor but then she saw Rose happy and she could only dislike him—strongly.

The End


End file.
